Vehicular safety has greatly improved with utilization of technology over the last several decades. Implementation of computerized systems and various electronics have resulted in safety features for vehicles such as but not limited to parking sensors and lane departure detection. One feature that has become increasingly popular over the last decade is a rear back-up camera. In the United States by 2020 all new vehicles produced will be required to have a rear back-up camera. As is known in the art, rear back-up cameras provide improved visibility in the area behind the vehicle while the car is being reversed. Alternatively, some of these cameras can be turned on while moving forward as well. The improved visibility provided by the rear view camera allows a driver to see an obstacle that might otherwise have gone undetected. Additional camera technology has also been deployed wherein side cameras are being utilized to broaden the area that is visible in the camera around the vehicle.
One problem with existing camera technology in vehicles is their view is restricted to the immediate adjacent area to the vehicle and a view that is restricted by obstructions. Both the rear view cameras and the side cameras only provide a view of an area that is approximately within 20 feet of the camera and is level with the vehicle. These cameras are unable to be adjusted to change the view angle or to be able to better identify situations over an obstruction, or locate targets from a further distance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle that has at least one camera wherein the camera is positionable so as to alter the view angle thereof wherein the camera view angle is above the roof line of the vehicle.